1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage carriers or folders and more particularly to a novel such folder which when folded resembles a conventional book, and yet interiorly carries a cassette recording of a particular book and which includes pockets for holding printed literature pertaining to the book so that indicia on the literature is available for visual observation similar to a book cover.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to provide a variety of folders, carriers and covers for recorded messages in either printed or photographic form. These carriers or folders are intended to protect the recorded information and to serve as a storage device for the particular material being housed. A typical example resides in the album cover for a record or a folded over book jacket cover for printed subject matter.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such conventional storage carriers or folders which stem largely from the fact that the carriers are not intended to hold thick items such as cassettes or cartridges holding standard tape recordings. Also, means must be provided for holding the standard tape cartridges or cassettes on the carrier so they may be readily and easily inserted for storage and removed for usage. Another problem in conventional storage carriers resides in the fact that the external appearance of the entire carrier does not resemble a book and, therefore, the association with the tape recording on the cassette containing recorded book information is lost.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel folder or carrier which simulates the appearance of a book including display of book cover information, and which will readily house a tape recording of the book material in a manner which may be readily withdrawn for playback purposes.